The invention relates to a fishing box, and more particularly, to a fishing box for carrying several different boxes for storing fishing equipment, bait, food and beverages for easy transport.
Fishing, whether it be ocean, lake, stream or pond fishing, is not only the most popular but probably the oldest pastime pursued by man. Fishing is a popular sport because anyone can engage in it, regardless of age, sex, or income. Fishing can be enjoyed from childhood to old age, individually or in groups, with little more investment than a cane pole and a few hooks. Within an hour, from most homes, there is usually a place to fish. Perhaps the greatest appeals to fishing are the opportunity it offers to get outdoors, to enjoy the companionship of friends, to learn interesting facts about nature, and to use new and varied skills to outwit the fish. In the United States, many State, Federal and private organizations spend millions of dollars annually to keep a plentiful supply of fishes available for sportsmen to catch.
Usually, fishermen carry several boxes on fishing excursions for the storage of needed equipment and supplies, usually consisting of a tackle box, bait box, and cooler. Lugging several boxes around is definitely not an enjoyable part of fishing, especially when only one individual is involved.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,076,298 to Teel discloses a molded plastic wheeled fishing caddy comprised of a handle, food cooler, live bait compartment, tackle box, folding seat and means to hold a fishing rod. U.S. Pat. No. 5,864,981 to Zeman discloses a combination tackle box, bait box and cooler. U.S. Pat. No. D378,456 to Speicher discloses an ornamental design for a fishing caddy.
While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as disclosed hereafter.